The Fight For Blood
by JStormTrooper
Summary: Warric Garr explores the galaxy to discover how to bring deceased friends back from the netherworld of the force.  The spirit of Darth Maul guides him on his quest, but can Warric tell his friends from foes? The sequel to 'The Destroyer of Worlds'.
1. The Fight For Blood

Rain gently tapped the trees and hit the pond with tiny splashes.

The lightning struck hard and disappeared.

Yoda had just begun making a meal out of a mysterious substance that he had procured on his last daily walk around the swamp.

He enjoyed his travels around the planet that he was forced to call home.

As the Jedi master finished mixing the stew that he brewed, a thriving pain struck as the lightning did.

Yoda dropped the bowl, sending food splashing everywhere on the floor of his hovel.

He sat, legs folded on the stew covered ground and meditated.

"Unleashed into the galaxy the purest form of the dark side has been." Yoda cried out through the force. "Protect the galaxy from this invisible evil the force cannot."

Yoda rose himself from the ground and fixed another bowl of stew.

Another pain struck him, and once again the bowl of food fell.

Yoda grimaced and turned to tend to his home.

On the planet Kashyyyk, the native Wookiees were attacking an imperial garrison sent to enslave them and drain the planet of its natural resources.

Bodies of men and Wookiees lay lifeless on the grass covered ground of Warralokk.

It was nightfall and the fighting had ceased hours before.

Larvae and other carnivorous life forms that inhabited Kashyyyk had worked fast on started decomposing the bodies.

Among the bodies, one hand clenched the earth and pulled to lift himself up.

The man wore a damaged Stormtrooper helmet with a crack in the lenses.

The built-in comlink was still half function able, full of static but still working.

"All...units...report to...base..." a voice crackled with the static."All units...report...to base."

The trooper stood up, looked around for a while and picked up a blaster and marched with the remainder of surviving troops.

"Do you think that they are calling in for a retreat?" another Stormtrooper asked in line.

The trooper shook his head and marched in.

The surviving troops met with two officers at a carved out tree trunk close to the ground.

"Alright men, we are going to test our new machines on this back watered planet." the officer instructed, handing the trooper with the broken lens a chip. "Here, load this into the computer main frame at the base."

The Stromtrooper nodded and started his travel.

"And trooper." the officer went to add. "Be careful."

The trooper nodded again and tracked the computer through the forest.

Five Stormtroopers accompanied him for safety reasons, not that they would do any good against the barbaric environment of Kashyyyk.

Two Wookiees roared, swinging from vines and grabbed one of the troopers, ripping one of his arms off in the process.

The trooper with the broken lens motioned with sign language for the troopers to lower their guns and to stay quiet.

The troopers reached their destination, securing the area.

They charged up wooden staircase that led to a gigantic carved tree with a small imperial base complete with weapon barracks and assembly areas.

Beneath the staircase were giant robots, armed with heavy blasters and flamethrowers. Their job was to burn their way through the forest and scare the Wookiees in to traps.

The trooper with the broken lens reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical chip, similar to the one that the officer had handed him. He tucked away the really one and hid the fake chip in his fist.

"I'll take that." Commander Augustine said before the trooper put his hand up and continued walking towards the computer.

"I order you to give me possession of the data chip at once." Augustine demanded.

The trooper put the faulty chip into the computer, causing it to click and beep momentarily.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Augustine asked, astonished.

"Who me?" the trooper responded, removing his scorched helmet.

"The name's Warric"

He smiled as he leapt off of the platform into a pond below.

Augustine stood wide eyed until the computer started shaking.

Warric saluted the officer from below and swam off.

"Evacuate, everyone off the platform!" screamed Augustine who was waving and pointing in different directions.

Flames bursted from the machinery and the wooden platform burnt as quickly as Augustine could think.

The officer watched as Warric swam back towards the group of rebels waiting for him.

"The bastard."

The platform exploded, sending parts of machinery and Stormtroopers into the marshy grounds of the Wookiee planet.

"Let's go." advised Covell, helping Warric out of the muddy waters. "Oh, and I found this lodged in some poor guy down by the docks."

Warric shook off the dirt and sludge while spitting out water that he had swallowed.

Covell held out Warric's saber, wrapped in a cloth, sparkling.

Warric grabbed it, gave him a weak smile and trudged on towards the ships that were waiting for the rebels to board.

Warric, Covell and the others got on the transports that skimmed across the dark water.

The ships submerged underwater and sped past islands cluttered with wreckage and mutilated bodies.

"There is a problem." Covell whispered to Warric. "Mon Mothma has changed our destination to our fleet over Naboo. We need to regroup with the others before we continue our attack."

"And which part of that is the problem?" Warric asked.

"You're not coming with us." replied Covell, looking away.

"Why couldn't I continue the battle after almost single handedly taking out their base?"

"Ask your master."

"Where would she be?" asked Warric with a snicker.

"She'd be on Naboo, training her troops." Covell responded.

"Troops?" wondered Warric, with a disappointed tone.

"Is something a problem?" questioned Covell.

"No, nothing at all." Warric lied.

He hadn't seen his master in quite a while, months to be exact. With the thought of her training legions of other men, Warric shuttered.

After the battle of Yavin, she pushed the thought of returning to Hoth with him, but Warric wouldn't allow it. He wanted to continue to fight against what Emperor Palpatine stood for and sought to do.

So, Jasmine took on the responsibility of becoming a high ranking officer in the rebellion and Warric was now a warrior, and a bloodthirsty one at that.

Warric wanted revenge for what the Empire did to him.

But revenge is not the Jedi way.


	2. Naboo Depths

A transport glided down a bright, blue Naboo sky.

"Isn't Naboo loyal to the Empire?" Warric wondered aloud.

"The government is, as is most of the citizens." responded Covell, polishing his gun. "However, the Gungans don't appreciate the Empire's way of persuasion."

Covell pointed towards a part of a lake below.

"There." he said, and the ship flew in the direction in which he commanded.

The transport stopped its flight a few feet above the water, floating still in the sky.

"Now, we swim." spoke Covell with a grin.

Warric rolled his eyes and smirked.

Warric, Covell and two rebel soldiers jumped off into the bitterly cold water.

Covell shook as he fixed his oxygen suit and disappeared into the water below.

The other men did the same and followed him.

Warric tried to keep his eyes closed as they swam because the water was irritating, but the site of Otoh Gunga was beautiful.

Otoh Gunga was a fairly large city, populated only by Gungans and now was also used as the training place for new Phantom Squadron recruits.

The brightly lit city was connected to a steep underwater cliff and surrounded by nothing but water and wildlife.

The four men swam until they came to an opening in one of the large bubble-like buildings.

The entered the bubble and in almost an instant went from being covered in water, to walking in the streets of the Gungan city.

"Jasmine is located on level C." Covell said to Warric, who was fascinated by the place. "I must go meet with Boss Nass first though."

"Sure, sure." Warric replied, half-listening. "I'll be right back."

On a large bubble connected to the right of the Boss' chambers, 50 men marched together behind a woman in a tight robe.

"Men, you are the best of the best." the hooded woman shouted, her voice echoing through the large area. "You have survived only a small percentage of what the war will throw your way. Retreat, death and most importantly failure are not options for you."

Warric stood on a balcony, overlooking the troop.

"I see the blood in your eyes, and I hear the voices of heroes." she continued. "You either do or die. Kill or perish. You are the men of Phantom Squad."

The men gave a large cheer and held their blasters high.

These weren't regular soldiers, nor where they the same breed of men that had helped attack the Death Star two years prior. No, these were agile, sophisticated and powerful men.

After the cheer ended, Jasmine pulled back her hood and smiled.

"Now, it's off to the cantina will the lot of you!" she cheered, watching her unit storm off, towards the underwater bar.

Jasmine looked around and put her hood back on.

Warric jumped off of the balcony, onto the ground, far behind her.

He took a few small steps before she turned.

"Hello there." Jasmine greeted, before walking away again.

"What happened to the codes and morals you taught me?" laughed Warric, walking closely behind her.

"These are military men, not Jedi." Jasmine quietly and sweetly responded.

"So you're teaching them to do as you say, but not as you do?" asked Warric.

"Why are you here?" Jasmine inquired, walking faster.

"I was told that you didn't want me to continue fighting on Kashyyyk, and that you needed me for something." Warric explained.

"Me? Need you?" she chuckled to herself.

Jasmine walked towards the Boss' chamber before Warric grabbed her close.

"Warric, I-" she whispered, before embracing him while his lips met hers.

She pushed him off.

Warric smiled and lifted his head.

The streets of Otoh Gunga were not very populated at the moment because of an assembly that had been called, so the two Jedi walked alone.

"How did you learn to be so charming?" Jasmine asked, sarcastically.

"I learned everything that I'm best at from you." replied Warric, teasing her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Jasmine wouldn't show it, but part of her was overjoyed to see Warric back. She also was very cautious when he was near. She trusted him, but she didn't trust herself.

He also showed signs of falling away from the Jedi life-style.

Before she left for Naboo, she would often hear him talk in his sleep of the same "armored man" that he had seen in his visions on Hoth. And also new dreams of a mysterious red spirit.

She dismissed it as nightmares of Darth Vader or the Emperor entering his mind, but the visions seemed to still have an effect on him.

"We had to get more supplies and troops for our fight on Kashyyyk, but Commander Covell decided to make a visit to Boss Nass to thank him for all of his support." Warric reported.

Jasmine took him by the hand and walked into a small, nearby building.

He was enamored with her, even though he no longer wanted to let her know.

Luckily he had perfected the skill of hiding his emotions when around her.

Jasmine pushed streaks of her beautiful blonde hair away from her face before speaking.

"I have discovered another Jedi exile." she whispered. "After all of this time hiding, he has found me."

"We haven't been doing a really good job at it, haven't we." laughed Warric. "The only guy who knew of our allegiance that was loyal to the empire is now space dust along with his Star Destroyer."

"That isn't funny." Jasmine snapped. "Wait….you haven't been using your lightsaber in battle, have you."

Warric tried to think of something clever to say, but ended up with a blank mind.

"Only once or twice, and the guys who've seen it are dead now." he boasted.

The two walked into a room with a bed and a luxurious couch.

"The war really has changed you." Jasmine sighed. "Where is that boy who hated fighting and thought that killing was wrong?"

"He's a man now, and a protector and a leader." replied Warric in a loud tone. "And he is being distracted by needless things when he should be on the frontlines."

Jasmine sat down on the bed.

Warric put his hand over hers and sat down.

"I am at your bidding my master." he gulped nervously.

"Master Titus has requested me to meet him at Coruscant." Jasmine informed.

"Coruscant?" Warric spoke, surprised at the planet that the Jedi chose to hide on. "There are imperials crawling everywhere, not to mention the Emperor is frequently visiting the planet."

"He is hidden well." assured Jasmine, looking into Warric's dark, brown eyes. "He has found out about you through a local there and he wants to meet with us at once."

"Who would be crazy enough to hide a Jedi?"

"A man named Robert Garr."


	3. Nocternal Visitor

The fleet above Naboo was ready to abandon their post and move to a new one before the imperials would find them.

The last of the troops on Naboo had boarded the cruiser, _the __Foehn_.

Jasmine walked down the white hallway of the cruiser and knocked on the third door that she came to.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Princess Leia.

"Hello Jasmine, how are you?" Leia welcomed, hugging her tightly.

Jasmine had become good friends with Leia since they had met on Yavin, after the destruction of the Death Star.

"How have you been?" Leia asked, pouring her friend some blue milk.

"I've been better." sighed Jasmine. "I have to go to Coruscant to meet with someone."

"Would you like me to set up an escort for you?" inquired the princess, sipping elegantly from her drink.

"No thank you Leia, I just wanted to ask if you would have a communicating device on you." Jasmine questioned.

"I don't believe so, but I do have something else that may be useful for such a trip." Leia insisted.

"If that wouldn't be a problem." said Jasmine, standing up.

"Not at all." smiled Leia, reaching for a comlink. "Threepio, report to my room please."

"Yes mistress." a voice answered from the device.

The door to Leia's room slid open and a golden plated protocol droid walked in.

"How may I serve you, your highness?" the robot asked, tilting its head.

Jasmine clenched her teeth a little, having a history with the droid and knowing how he wasn't the most subtle or quiet of her friends in the alliance.

"Threepio, you will be serving Jasmine now, she is heading for Coruscant." Leia commanded. "And please, try to not get lost."

"Hello miss Jasmine, it warms my circuits seeing you here." C-3PO cried, in what a human would refer to as happiness.

Jasmine smiled, but did not respond to the droid as she saw it as nothing more than a tool or object.

"Don't worry Threepio, she'll warm up to you." Leia assures, patting the droids back.

"Thank you Leia, I will be leaving now." said Jasmine , who tried to bow before Leia gave her another hug.

Jasmine and C-3PO both walked through the hallway to another room of doors.

"Miss Jasmine, who will be accompanying us on our trip?" the droid asked, with no reply. "Will we be avoiding imperial entanglements?"

Jasmine stood quiet and stood in front of a door for some time.

"I hope that we stay safe because of Coruscant-" C-3PO talked on until Jasmine raised her hand and his voice turned to static.

A mumbled voice came from inside the room.

Warric tossed on a bed in the room, sweating abundantly from his head.

Jasmines eyes grew wider as she heard his moaning from within the room.

A man in a black hood stood in front of Warric's bed.

"Wake up my child." the man boomed. "I need to speak with you."

Warric screamed and grabbed his pillow with force.

Jasmine only heard Warric's screams and tried to open the door.

"Warric!" she cried, banging on the door.

"Warric!" shouted the man, until the young Jedi woke up.

"What do you want?" shouted Warric.

Darth Maul pulled back his hood and extended his arm to Warric.

Warric stood up, and Maul's hand went through his body.

"Why are you here?" asked Warric.

"She is a poisoner, she will try to corrupt your mind with lies." Maul yelled. "Don't follow her to close, for if you walk the same path as she does, you will never unlock the secret that we both will very soon possess."

Jasmine used the force to open the door, and Maul's spirit faded.

Warric stood, embarrassed, looking around.

"It's ok; it was only a nightmare." Jasmine told him and she placed a hand on his naked chest.

Warric's heart was pounding as he went to put his robe on.

"No." she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

She led to him to his bed, where he laid back down. She lay next to him, also breathing heavily.

They looked at each other while together. Warric was lost in his thoughts while Jasmine tried to find out what was bothering him, through the force, but she didn't detect anything out of the ordinary with the exception of finding him shouting in his sleep.

C-3PO had shut down for the night, and was gently resting upright against a wall.

A couple of hours later Jasmine casually woke back up.

"Warric….Warric, we should go now." she said, nudging him.

"Ok." he answered, rolling out of his bed and opening his eyes as he stood up. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, despite hearing you all night." replied Jasmine. "And you?"

Warric shot her a look while cracked his knuckles.

He picked up two suitcases which were full of their belongings and raced out of the room.

Jasmine followed before turning back and turning C-3PO on.

"Oh!" C-3PO spoke abruptly.

The three walked into the hanger bay, cluttered with battle ships and transports.

Warric looked around for a ship, still tired from the little sleep that he had gotten.

"You didn't get a ship prepared?" asked Jasmine, who had grown tired of Warric's current lack of attention.

"I thought that you had taken care of it." responded Warric.

A loud buzzing sound was heard from an X-wing.

Warric cautiously looked by the ship to see somebody underneath it, cleaning it.

"Excuse me, but nobody is permitted in here at this time." Warric informed before getting hit in the stomach by Jasmine.

A blonde haired man popped his head up.

"Luke!" greeted Warric, raising his hands up. "It's been a while!"

"Hey Warric, what are you guys doing up?"

"We're-"

"We are flying to Coruscant to meet with my parents." Jasmine lied, cutting him off.

"Alright, but make sure Mon Mothma knows because you wouldn't want to be charged with desertion." Luke warned, half-joking.

"Leia knows." Jasmine replied.

Luke looked over at the golden robot curiously.

"Threepio?" he wondered, blinking twice.

"Hello Master Luke!" C-3PO shouted happily.

"Quiet!" shot Warric.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luke, rubbing his X-wing with a cloth.

"Princess Leia has assigned me as the translator of the voyage." answer the droid, still being awfully loud.

Warric looked around the hanger bay while Luke and C-3PO conversed.

"What is it?" asked Jasmine, wondering why Warric was so uptight.

"My ship." he answered, his eyes darting across the area.


	4. The Revenant Soul

His eyes stopped moving across the hanger and he started running in between battleships.

He stopped upon finding a medium sized, red and black XS stock light freighter.

C-3PO trotted next to Jasmine as Warric introduced his ship as if it were a person.

"That must be a vessel from the Old Republic era, in prime condition too, I believe." C-3PO noted.

"Where did you manage to get this from?" Jasmine asked, not very impressed.

"It has to be millennia's old." "Covell and I picked it up during a skirmish on Nal Hutta." Warric explained while the platform on the ship lowered.

Jasmine looked at Warric with a smirk.

"So you're a Jedi, solider, horrible flirt and now a theif?" she asked, counting on her fingers.

"Well I wouldn't use the word horrible." Warric replied smugly.

"Her name is the _Revenant Soul_." announced Warric, smiling.

Jasmine broke into laughter.

"What?" asked Warric, confused on how what he said was humorous.

Jasmine tried to hold back her laughter, but only giggled more.

"What's so funny?" Warric questioned, looking at the ship as if something was wrong with it. "It's a fine vessel, is it not?"

"The name." laughed Jasmine.

"What about it?" Warric asked once more.

Jasmine paused.

"Oh…you were being serious." Jasmine realized. "It just struck me as a little, I don't know…weak?"

"Weak?" shouted Warric.

Warric pushed C-3PO out of his way while he scorned Jasmine.

"You will leave your humorous thoughts of my ship where you stand." ordered Warric, walking up the ramp to his freighter. "And you will never dismiss her as weak again, do you understand me?"

Jasmine held her mouth and nodded once.

"However, before we begin our trip, I need a technician, as with her age, the ship was gotten a little rusty." Warric continued, ignoring Jasmine's smile.

"Broken?" Jasmine skeptically asked.

"Not broken, just older."

"If I may speak for him, R2 can most likely help you with any technical problems that the ship has currently, or may encounter on our journey." said C-3PO while Warric was loaded the luggage on the ship.

"R2?" he asked, picking up the suitcases.

"Yes, master Luke's astromech droid whom has proved very useful in all of his operating life time." C-3PO responded, trying to sell the idea to Warric.

"That may be, but he still is Luke's droid." Warric said, while fixing some of the parts on the _Revenant_ _Soul_."And I doubt that he would like the thought of not having both of you around."

Luke ran from his X-wing to Warric's ship.

"I have no problem with it. I think that Threepio is right." Luke agreed. "This is the little droid that helped me with the battle on the Death Star."

Luke moved aside and a little, blue, dome-headed droid on wheels rolled up to Warric.

"And, Threepio will have someone else to annoy other than you." Luke added, whispering in Warric's ear.

"Annoy?" C-3PO yelled, startled by the word.

Warric thought back to when he owned an astromech, an R5 series. It had been destroyed along with Lieutenant _Lepira's ship during the assault over Yavin. But this droid was stronger and more intelligent, if the droid could really think._

_"He was on your ship when you destroyed the Death Star?" Warric asked._

_"Without this little guy, I don't know if I could have even made it close to the trench." Luke answered._

_Warric smiled and rubbed his lips with his index finger and thumb._

_"Welcome aboard." smiled Warric, running into his ship._

The _Revenant Soul_ flew out of the docking bay of the cruiser and escaped into the stars.

Inside of the ship was a huge area for cargo, extra sleeping quarters and even a lounge.

"This is my home." Warric smiled walking through the lounge with Jasmine as the ship was on auto pilot.

"I guess she's more beautiful on the inside." Jasmine joked, sitting down on a leather chair.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I guess." answered Warric, sitting next to her.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Why did you tell me that you loved me?" asked Warric.

"Is that why you've been so stressed lately?" Jasmine inquired, before getting ready to answer him. "Because I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared for you." She said, looking away. "Crev had just died, and you weren't in the most stable frame of mind."

"So you lied to me about feelings that you never had?" Warric questioned, confused. "To put me in a more stable frame of mind?"

Jasmine tried to find something to say.

"I wasn't thinking." muttered Jasmine, feeling trapped. "It seems that that is my fault far too often recently."

Warric nodded and smirked.

"I should check on the ship."

Jasmine nodded and looked down.

Warric walked across to the controls and sat down in his seat, exhaling.

Jasmine wanted to cry, she knew that she had hurt Warric longer than Crev's death had.

She held her arm as she strode to her seat, next to Warric's.

"We will hit light speed momentarily." announced Warric, flipping some switches.

Jasmine closed her eyes, wishing that she was invisible as the _Revenant Soul_ jumped into hyperspace.

"How long will it take to get there?" asked Jasmine, with her eyes still closed.

"A few hours. R2 still needs to fix the landing mechanisms on the ship." responded Warric, busy with his navigation.

"Wait….you can't land this thing?" Jasmine shouted, almost jumping out of her seat.

"A crash landing is still a landing." Warric pointed out.

"Then how did you manage to land on the cruiser above Naboo?" Jasmine asked, worried.

"They used a tractor beam to pull us in." Warric laughed. "Unfortunately, we can't ask anyone on Coruscant to use one on us because we aren't supposed to be attracting attention."

"This will be fun to see." Jasmine sneered.

"Don't worry. R2 will fix it." Warric assured. "Now go to sleep, it will be a while before we reach Coruscant."


	5. Jedi on Coruscant

Vader walked on the hard, charred ground of Korriban.

He was walking on the same ground that the ancient Sith had walked.

Dark Jedi had mated with the Sith species and out of that came the mighty Sith lords.

He called himself a Sith, but did he really know what Sith meant?

He passed by the ancient tombs and graveyards of Sith that had more power than he could imagine.

As Vader walked, his pace grew faster and he started breathing heavier.

Before he knew it, the ground was shaking and it started to split open.

Hands rose out of their rocky graves.

Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber, swinging it over his head, preparing himself.

A mutated, decrepit body rose from the ground.

It lunged at Vader grabbing his arm.

Vader growled as he sliced the body in half.

As the pieces fell, they disintegrated into dust.

As he looked up, several more corpses had erected from the soil.

Vader kicked a body down, while stabbing another through the chest with his red lightsaber blade.

The mutilated bodies made a circle around the Sith Lord and moved at him together.

As more and more corpses were surrounding him and grasping onto his body, a loud shriek called from a mountain beside the graveyard.

Vader stood still as the bodies started letting go of the dark lord and returning to their graves.

The ground shut quickly when the last of the bodies returned to their resting places.

Vader shut his saber off as he walked to a structure built in between two canyons.

The Emperor had requested Vader to make a pilgrimage with him to the planet on occasion, but this trip had made even the Dark Lord uneasy.

"Lord Vader." The Emperor called, sitting on a newly built throne.

"Yes my master." hissed Vader, who kneeled before Palpatine.

"Our adversaries have become more in number since the destruction of the Death Star." snapped the Emperor, more displeased than he regularly was. "The pilot who had made the shot at the Death Star's exhaust port has yet to be identified."

Vader was motionless as the Emperor told him information that Vader already knew.

"However, there are reports of a rebel, an incredible skilled one that has been most elusive." Palpatine stated. "Rumor has it that he is responsible of taking out the Star Destroyer that was used to defend our fallen battle station."

Vader rose from the ground and stepped closer to the Emperor.

"It is believed that this man is a Jedi knight." uttered Palpatine, full of extreme hatred. "He is not the only Jedi reported to me."

Vader looked towards the golden sunset that had risen.

"I want you to eliminate them." Palpatine snarled. "I have a feeling that the surviving Jedi will become more organized and try to strike another blow to the Empire."

Vader looked back at Palpatine.

"One of which we will not recover from."

"It will be done, my master." Vader replied, bowing. "Where shall I go?"

"At the moment we will remain here." ordered Palpatine. "They will find their way here."

Palpatine smiled wickedly and laughed.

Back on the _Revenant Soul_, Jasmine and Warric spelt in their chairs before an alarm went off.

"We're entering Coruscant's atmosphere." Warric groggily said, pulling a lever on the ship.

R2 rolled in the cockpit, beeping.

"Good, see? R2 fixed the landing problems." Warric informed Jasmine, as she sat up.

"Coruscant, the center of the galaxy." said C-3PO who had walked in the cockpit.

The ship dipped in between giant buildings that made Coruscant famous.

"Here it is." Warric announced, lowering the ship onto a landing platform.

"An apartment building?" Jasmine questioned, doubtful of the location.

"Not all senators have their own homes." Snapped Warric, annoyed at Jasmine's comment.

"How do you know that Robert Garr is a senator?" she asked.

"He's my father." answered Warric, removing his lightsaber from a compartment next to him.

"I thought that your father was a Jedi." Jasmine worded.

"He is, but my adoptive father is a senator." Warric responded, walking down the ramp of the _Revenant Soul_. "R2, watch my ship. It is very important that it remains in the same condition in which I left it."

R2-D2 chirped before returning inside of the vessel.

Jasmine and Warric both hid their lightsabers under their cloaks as they left the ship.

The two Jedi and C-3PO walked along a street before they reached an elevator.

The three of them gathered inside of it and Warric pressed a button which read 13 in Aurebesh.

"It can't be right." Warric spoke. "My father doesn't particularly fancy the ways of the Jedi."

The elevator stopped when it reached the thirteenth floor and Warric breathed in when the elevator door opened.

Robert Garr stood smiling with his hands folded.

"My son." he said as he hugged Warric, crying.

"I am so sorry my son." he wept, clinging onto Warric.

Warric was slightly embarrassed that Jasmine was behind him at the moment. But the felt like this would be something that she wouldn't bring up while teasing him.

"I can't even begin to tell you how wrong I was." Robert sobbed as he let go of Warric.

Robert wiped his eyes and stiffened up.

"I am sorry miss. I am Robert Garr." Robert said, extending his arm towards her.

"I am Jasmine Endel." She greeted, shaking his hand.

"Come in." Robert welcomed, motioning to the door of his apartment.

Robert, the two Jedi and C-3PO entered the apartment and sat at a table

"After you left, Palpatine had disbanded the Senate." Robert said sipping a martini. "I was caught by surprise."

Warric nodded as Robert when on

"And then Alderaan was destroyed." gulped Robert, remembering the day that it occurred. "That's when they went too far."

Robert rose from his seat.

"Jedi Master Titus was looking for you Warric, he had been tracking you for some while." continued Robert, placing his drink on the table. "He wanted to train you in the Jedi arts until you went to Hoth.

An extremely slender being with long, skinny limbs walked out of a shadow.

"Master Titus?" asked Jasmine.

The being spoke in a dialect that neither Jedi knew.

"He says that he is very pleased to finally be in the presence of two of his Jedi brethren again." C-3PO interpreted.

The alien's beady eyes shot across the room to Warric.

"He is a Pydyrian, I believe." C-3PO noted.

The Pydyrian pointed one of the fingers on his three digit hand at Warric.

"Yes?" Warric inquired.

The alien spoke a little more harshly than before.

"He says that he is to see you alone immediately." C-3PO informed.

Warric and Master Titus sat with the golden droid in a small room, with little lighting.

Master Titus spoke in basic, which was the Coruscant equivalent to English.

"Hello young Warric." He said in a deep voice, a deeper voice than what Warric expected a slender alien like him to have.

"Greetings." Warric replied, suspiciously.

"I talk to you in basic, for I don't trust the others." Titus went on, until he realized C-3PO was still in the room. "Leave us."

C-3PO, without a sound, got up and left.

"We have some very important things to discuss." Titus spoke more quickly now. "So, I have been told that you are in contact with a Sith Lord.


	6. Treachery of a Jedi

"Listen young Warric, even I, a Jedi whose years far surpass your own, understand that the Sith Lord is not leading you astray." Titus explained.

"How did you know that a Sith was revealing himself to me?" asked Warric.

"The force has led me to believe so." Titus responded, defensively.

"And how do you know who I am?" Warric inquired.

"I have been to a great many planets during my exile." He replied. "Many spacers have been talking about a great warrior of the alliance named Warric Garr."

"That would be me." Warric sheepishly said.

"And others have even whispered the word Jedi." Titus went on. "I had to make sure that you truly were one before revealing myself."

"How do you know all of this information?" Warric asked, confused and suspicious.

As Titus was going to open his mouth, his eyes grew fierce and he looked towards the door.

Jasmine broke in, gasping.

"You need to see something." she spoke, panting.

Warric left Master Titus and ran with Jasmine to the ship.

In front of the ship, R2-D2 displayed a hologram of Commander Covell.

It was a pre-recorded message that R2 intercepted from the ship.

"Warric, you are needed back on Kashyyyk as soon as possible, the Empire has launched more legions of troops and we are being overrun." Covell reported. "You must return to the fleet immediately. And bring me back my ship"

The hologram faded out and the blue image of Covell disappeared.

"His ship?" Warric wondered

"How is Master Titus?" asked Jasmine, curious on why Titus did not let Jasmine listen on the conversation.

"I don't know." answered Warric. "He seems very unusual. He knows a lot about me."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I am very suspicious of him, this all may be a-" Warric expressed until he heard the hiss of a lightsaber.

Jasmine put her hand over her mouth at the sight before her.

Titus plunged his lightsaber into Robert's chest, driving it deeper than needed to kill the man.

Titus looked at Warric and smiled.

Warric felt like granite, and was unable to move, as if gravity forcibly held him down.

Titus pulled Jasmine close to him, using the force, with his blade thrusting out.

Jasmine screamed as her body was flung in the air and towards the green saber that awaited her.

Titus choked her, using the force as she grew closer to him.

Warric screamed as he drew his orange bladed lightsaber.

Warric ran faster than he had ever before, passing by Jasmine's floating body.

Warric crossed sabers with Titus, almost knocking him over.

"You will join me boy." Titus grinned. "It is your destiny, you can't run from it."

Jasmine fell to the ground and held her wounded arm.

Warric swung at Titus' head, while he ducked and hit Warric's saber away.

Warric yelled as he slashed at Titus multiple times, as Titus blocked each blow.

Titus called out to the force and managed to take Jasmine's saber from the hilt that held it, at her side.

Titus ignited the blue saber and used it against Warric.

The duel wielding foe repelled Warric back with the force and used the force to pushed the _Revenant Soul_ off of the platform and off of the building.

Warric ran towards Jasmine and threw his saber at her so that she could catch it.

"Take care of him, will you?" he asked, running to the edge of the platform.

"What the hell are you doing?" she called to the young Jedi, as she ran to fight Titus.

"Saving my ship." Warric responded, jumping off of the landing platform.

Jasmine clenched her teeth as she scratched Titus' arm with her saber.

Titus dropped Jasmine's saber and used his good arm to continue fighting.

Jasmine jumped up and over Titus, landing hard on the ground.

Meanwhile, the _Revenant Soul_ fell to its impending doom with Warric free falling after it.

He used all of his strength that he had to try to stop the ship from falling.

The ship stood still long enough for Warric to land on top of it, but soon it began falling towards the streets of Coruscant once again.

R2-D2, still inside the ship, lowered the ramp for Warric to enter.

Warric rolled on top of the ship, grabbing the edge of it, his feet dangling over the side.

On the apartment building, Titus swung at Jasmine's saber, while she lay on the floor, fearing her life.

She kept her saber strongly defending herself as she got up.

Jasmine was now fully of rage and began slicing at Titus' body more quickly.

Titus found it hard to deflect the blows from the orange saber that she held, losing an arm in the process of fighting.

His slender blue arm hit the ground, almost without Titus' notice.

Jasmine looked at Titus with horror as he kept on fighting her.

"That won't stop me, not by a long shot." He hissed.

"What do you want?" Jasmine cried, holding her saber against his.

"Revenge."

Titus swung at her lightsaber with such great strength that it flew out of Jasmine's hand.

Titus laughed, turning his lightsaber off and stood over Jasmine.

"I will turn him, you can't stop me."

"I've trained him better than any Jedi that I've ever seen." Jasmine screeched, clawing the ground to get closer to Warric's weapon.

Titus grabbed Warric's lightsaber and cut it in half, with his own.

"He is a fine specimen indeed." Titus announced. "He will be a prime subject."

"For what?" Jasmine asked, gasping.

Titus rose his green saber over his head, readying it to deliver the final kill.

"You can kill me, but know this, it will take a lot to handle him." chuckled Jasmine. "He is full of surprises."

Titus looked at her baffled at why she was amused all of a sudden.

Titus felt three sharp pains in his back, then hi chest as he frowned.

Titus' body fell on top of Jasmine's as a red mist rose out of him.

Jasmine threw the body aside to see the Revenant Soul flying above them, blaster turret armed.

Warric jumped from the ship's ramp, to the platform.

Titus' life was draining from him and his eyes began closing.

Warric turned his body over, so that he faced the foe.

"Thank you." whispered Titus, who died seemingly peacefully.

Jasmine picked her lightsaber up from the ground and walked over to Warric, who stood at attention as he saw her.

"I am so sorry." she mumbled.

Warric looked to the body of his father which was sprawled on the floor of his home.

Warric nodded and boarded his ship.

Jasmine looked at the apartment and the platform which was torn up due to the battle which ensued.

As Jasmine picked up the two halves of the lightsaber that Kane Swift had given to Warric, she entered the _Revenant Soul_.


	7. The Spell of Death

As the Revenant Soul drifted in hyperspace, Jasmine slept, holding her arm in the extra living quarters, located in the back of the ship.

Warric slept in his pilot's seat, uncomfortably.

It wasn't that there was lack of space in the living quarters for him, Warric just didn't want Jasmine to catch him having another nightmare or vision again.

The visions made him feel weak, as if there was an unstoppable force coming at him, too strong for Warric to control.

"Warric Garr." A voice called to him. "Your doubts of my power, and your resistance of my teachings has lead to yet another death that you could have prevented."

This time, Warric didn't struggle to fight the vision off.

"I give up." Warric whispered in his sleep. "I am tired of always losing everything."

The voice bellowed a laugh.

"Good."

"Please, I can't lose her the way I lost my father." pleaded Warric.

Darth Maul appeared in front of Warric's seat in the _Revenant Soul_.

"You must first pledge you allegiance to me, and hold no other allegiance." Maul commanded.

"But the alliance…and Jasmine…." Warric thought.

"Don't worry, my teachings and appearances will be limited as long as we train you to reach your full potential and gain you the power that ancient Jedi and Sith craved for." Maul said. "And after you learn the power, and help me achieve the knowledge also, you can return to your renegade army."

Warric stood up and bowed to Maul.

"You must first find me three Sith artifacts." ordered Maul.

"I thought that you said you weren't a Sith." Warric argued.

"Not anymore." Maul replied. "I was betrayed by the Sith, sent on a mission as a tool, my master cared not of my life. I no longer serve the Sith."

Warric stood up and smirked.

"And where do you expect me to find these treasures?" Warric asked, returning to his pilot's seat and manning the controls.

Maul spirit reappeared next to him.

"On the planet Zeltros." Maul responded. "There is a journal of Darth Sion. A legendary Sith lord who had known the secrets of eternal life, but not perfected them."

"And why should I travel from one side of the galaxy to the other to find these Sith artifacts for you, how do I know that you're not tricking me into doing you bidding and getting nothing out in return?"

"You don't." replied Maul. "But learning how to get to the power source of the force itself will take time and skill to find."

Warric set the Revenant Soul's coordinates to Zeltros.

Warric was half happy to be traveling to Zeltros. It was widely considered the party planet, usually is a not so flattering way. He liked the free spirited life that Zeltros offered, but he didn't like the history he himself had made on the planet.

After a short distance, the Revenant Soul entered the atmosphere of the purple and yellow planet.

Jasmine walked to the cockpit of the ship.

"Zeltros?" she wondered. "What are we doing on Zeltros?"

"I've decided to make a pleasure trip out of this off time from the battlefield." Warric lied, landing the ship in a open area of a town.

"Where are we?" asked Jasmine.

"I decided that as long as we're here, I may as well find a place for us to stay while here." Warric said, lowering the ramp to the ship.

"Let's hope Covell doesn't hear about this." replied Jasmine, rolling her eyes.

The two walked down the ramp, closely followed by R2-D2 and C-3PO.

R2 beeped as he rolled down the ramp.

"Zeltros?" C-3PO inquired. "Master Warric, the alliance is currently not occupying Zeltros."

"That's because we're taking a little vacation at the moment." Warric smiled, trying to get the droid to shut up.

"But sir-"C-3PO went on.

"Try to enjoy." Warric interrupted, while walking towards a blue colored home.

Warric walked ahead of the rest of the group, moving closer to the home that he had intentionally landed by.

He wondered if the spirit of Darth Maul was a dream, a vision, or he was actually told to come here.

Warric knocked on the door to the home and opened it slowly.

It was empty and deserted.

"We'll have to find a cantina." Warric shouted to Jasmine, who was far from the house.

"What?" Jasmine screamed back.

Warric ran back to the group.

"We'll have to find the closest cantina in town." Warric repeated. "That's the next place where we'll find Kaida."

"Kaida?" Jasmine repeated, puzzled.

"An old friend." smiled Warric, walking past the blue house and deeper into the town.

The Cantina was very flashy and very bright, not the usual scene for drunks and thieves.

Zeltros' cantinas were some of the best in the galaxy.

The cantina had a diverse group of patrons.

Zeltrons who were native to the planet were almost a minority compared to the groups of Rodians, Grans and Bothans among others.

Warric looked in the crowd, glancing at customers, looking for his friend.

Warric saw a pink-skinned Zeltron sitting at a table, holding a green drink.

"Kaida?" he asked before the Zeltron got up and pushed him into Jasmine.

"Unbelievable." Jasmine mumbled behind him.

"Sorry, I thought that you were someone else." Warric said, backing up.

The Zeltron tensed his muscles and swung a punch at him.

Warric reached for his lightsaber, but did not find it at his side.

He ducked just as the Zeltron threw the punch, barely avoiding it.

Jasmine kicked her leg up at the Zeltron's stomach, sending him flying into the table at which he had been sitting at.

"Did you say Kaida?" a soothing voice asked from the loud commotion of the cantina.

Warric turned and faced a female Zeltron.

Zeltron women looked very similar to human, only with pink skin and dark blue hair. They also possessed a limited ability of telepathy.

Warric looked hard at the girl before she locked lips with him.


	8. Zeltros Nights

Night had approached Zeltros, the sky now turning a dark purple-black.

The Cantina bustled with groups of aliens, betting on a current sporting event that was being help on the planet.

Warric, Jasmine and Kaida sat at a round cantina table before various beverages.

"Fancy seeing you here." the Zeltron said, stroking a blaster pistol in her hand.

"It has been a while." Warric responded, sighing.

"What brings you back here?" Kaida asked. "Old time's sake?"

"No, I haven't traveled here just to see your pretty face again." Warric smirked, leaning over the table.

"Don't play games with me." Kaida laughed softly. "Why have you come?"

"I'm looking for a journal."

The Zeltron's eyes narrowed on the man, as she dropped her gun and her attention focused on him.

Jasmine was also drawn back by Warric's statements.

Warric looked around the table, at both glaring women. He then grabbed Kaida's arm and walked with her outside.

Outside of the Cantina, the two discussed Warric's task.

"No, I can't get it for you." Kaida argued. "I wouldn't know where to look for it.

"Please Kaida, I need you to help me." Warric replied. "I know that if anything significant was left on the planet, significant enough for Jedi and Sith to be looking for it for generations, you would know about it."

Kaida tried to keep a smile from flashing across her face, but failed.

"Alright, I know where it is, but I'm not getting it for you." Kaida revealed. "Orin Thane is the leader of a gang that has developed more in to a dictatorship over a big part of the planet."

"A dictator?"

"Things have changed since you left Warric, you should have stayed with us." Kaida said with lust, moving closer to Warric. "Live the way you want to, do the things you want to."

"My life is perfect the way it is."

Kaida backed off of the Jedi and looked in to his eyes as her hand touched his cheek.

"How will I find this Orin?" Warric asked, moving his face away.

"Not too far from here is one of his palaces." Kaida responded looking off on to the city. "He is there celebrating over the victory of a recent war that had broken out with other parts of Zeltros."

"And the journal?"

"The journal will be with him." Kaida answered. "He is obsessed with the ways of the force, despite not having the power to posses the traits of a Jedi."

Warric turned to meet back with Jasmine in the tavern.

"Getting in to the palace won't be easy." Kaida admitted. "There will be guards, bounty hunters and not to mention, any guests that are invited must be Zeltron."

Warric smiled as he turned back to Kaida.

"You'll find any reason for any way to come along with me." Warric chuckled, shaking his head, returning to the Cantina.

Kaida followed and sat back down.

"You two look like you could use some sleep." Kaida chuckled, putting her feet up on the table.

"Yes, let's go." Jasmine said, walking away with the two droids.

"Tonight, I'll signal you." Kaida instructed. "And come without a cloak. Since you aren't a Zeltron, you must dress in a….less than flattering way."

"Are you sure this is needed for our little adventure?" asked Warric, sipping his drink. "Or are you purposely trying to get me to wear less clothing."

"Leave, please." Kaida smiled, with her long purple hair covering her chest.

Warric raced after Jasmine, C-3PO and R2, hoping that they didn't mind why he was very secretive all of a sudden.

Back in the _Revenant Soul_, Jasmine rested in a dimly lit bedroom, meditating on Warric's bed.

Warric walked in to the room, disturbing her meditation.

"What is going on?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing." Warric snapped, walking past her.

"Warric, I contacted the alliance."

"You did what!" shouted Warric.

"The reasons why we are here are blurred, as is your current state of thinking." Jasmine spoke more silently than even a whisper. "I sense a great deal of darkness surrounding you Warric."

"You don't trust me?" he asked.

Warric removed his blaster from his belt, along with his jacket.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't think you're being yourself." Jasmine spoke quietly.

"What did you tell them?"

"I contacted Commander Covell and told him that we were trapped on Zeltros, without any supplies or means of getting off of the planet." responded Jasmine, pulling down the covers of the bed. "He's sending a shuttle tomorrow to pick us up."

"We don't need anyone!" Warric exclaimed.

"Warric, a dark Jedi attacked you, you have been talking to yourself a lot lately and you still haven't given me a clear explanation on why we are even here." complained Jasmine, genuinely worried for her friend.

Warric sat at a desk, with his head resting on his hands.

Jasmine got comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

Warric got off of the ship and walked back to the Cantina, now accompanied by R2-D2.

When Warric entered, the Cantina was dark and desolate.

Warric peered over behind the bar, looking for any sign of life in the place.

Behind him, a sharp noise filled the room and the Jedi sprang to it.

Kaida, hooded in a black gown stood at the entrance.

Warric had the same feeling that he had first felt when he was training under Jasmine on Hoth. Pure beauty.

"You truly disgust me." giggled Kaida, hearing Warric's thoughts.

He ignored the feeling and ran to her. They embraced and made sure that they didn't stick out from any of the crowd on Zeltros.

The two walked to a parked landspeeder and boarded the ship.

R2-D2 also entered the ship before it took off at an amazing speed to Orin's palace.

"So, is she your girlfriend or something?" Kaida asked Warric, referring to Jasmine.

Warric rolled his eyes and smirked.

"No, my Jedi mentor."

"Jedi?" Kaida questioned. "Since when?"

"Since I dumped my old life being nobody and actually did something productive for a change." Warric replied.

"No wonder why you aren't the immature kid I used to know." Kaida laughed. "You've made quite a man out of yourself."

"War changes a person Kaida." Warric explained. "The things that I've been through are a little more ghoulish than my previous years, before the Empire really mattered to me."

"Alright, we're coming up to the palace." Kaida informed, navigating the speeder in to a secure area of the city.

Warric saw the bright, shining palace against the dark, night sky.

Made of pure gold, the palace resided in the middle of the city, on a piece of land that stretched for a mile.

Warric, Kaida and R2 walked to the palace gates, and waited until four guards met them.

Orin had hired Herglics to enforce his law and reign on the people of Zeltros.

The Herglics were large, black hulking creatures that resembled a whale standing on two legs.

R2 beeped a shrilling response and rolled back, falling over on to the ground. Warric picked the little droid back up and stood cautious of the Herglics.

Kaida strolled to one of the towering guards and pushed herself on him.

"I believe that Orin is waiting for our presence." she worded, kissing him on the chin.

Warric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, ready for the Herglics to start a commotion. However, the four guards stood aside and the doors to the palace opened.

Kaida put her arms around Warric as they walked in together.


	9. Stealth of a Rouge

A Star Destroyer exited the atmosphere of Korriban and launched in to space.

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer, readying himself for a transmission.

The raspy noise of him inhaling and exhaling oxygen slowed for a moment or two.

Vader was pleased to be off of Korriban for a while. He didn't fear the planet, but the eerie sensation that he felt while visiting them was bothering him, far more than anything has.

But tracking what seemed to be one of the last of the Jedi down was a game for Vader.

He actually missed some of his missions that sent him to worlds to track down and defeat the Emperor's enemies.

Vader felt more like an errand boy, or a tool than the Sith Lord that he truly is.

An imperial officer ran to Vader, his boots squeaking with every step.

"My lord, the bounty hunter has contacted us." The officer informed.

Without speaking, Vader raced towards the communications room while a hologram awaited him.

"I've located where they've headed." a man spoke clearly. "Zeltros."

"Is there a problem?" Vader asked, skeptically.

"I am not sure where they are now." The man replied.

"I'll send a cruiser there." Vader assured, turning back to the bridge.

"I don't need help with a job." the man barked. "I have it taken care of."

A Jedi isn't your every day sort of kill." Vader snapped. "I don't expect you to survive, hunter."

"Let me worry about surviving." Boba Fett answered over the hologram. "You worry about my pay."

The hologram switched off and Vader, cape swaying, exited the room.

The Slave I had docked on the outskirts of the same city which Warric had traveled to.

Boba looked at the casino like city from his ship as its citizens went about their everyday activities. Colors shone bright and music played loud enough to be heard from the Slave I. The city life reflected on Boba's helmet, penetrating the mask.

Fett placed his blaster in its holster, and patted it. The bounty hunter than grabbed a few thermal detonators out of a compartment behind the pilot's seat. Lastly, Fett armed his concussion grenade launcher and walked on the ramp that lower more towards the ground with ever step that he took.

Inside of Orin's palace, Kaida and Warric entered the main throne room.

A banquet of various delicacies awaited Orin and his guests.

Warric watched closely as Zeltrons gathered in the room, some of them looking back at him with curiosity.

"You know that the Empire has a big bounty on your head." Kaida said, looking deep into the Jedi's eyes.

"Don't worry, the Empire has no leads as to where I would be." smiled Warric, keeping his composure.

Orin Thane, dressed in a magnificent purple cloak walked into the room, surrounded by Herglic gaurds.

All of a sudden, all of the Zeltrons in the room saluted towards a small doorway. Unsure of what their customs were, Warric stood in Zeltrons took a bow and telepathically welcomed Orin.

The ruler sat down on a golden throne, on the same level of floor as the guests.

Orin wanted to visually humble himself as a ruler who considered himself equal to the people. He of course, like many dictators used his moving speeches and skillful word play to fool the people of Zeltros into believing that he was what they needed to survive.

Warric smiled at the group of pink skinned humanoids as the room grew silent.

Warric thought that Orin was staring at him for not following a tradition of a Zeltros greeting.

"Let's all raise a glass to the one and only Sir Orin!" Warric shouted, raising a glass of liquid next to him.

The guests remained silent as Warric took a gulp of the bitter tasting brew.

Warric smiled while setting the glass down, accidentally missing the table.

The green colored drink poured along the cracks of the floor and everyone stood still.

"Here, here!" Orin shouted, also raising his glass.

All of the Zeltrons cheered, dispersing into the center of the room as music played.

Kaida grabbed Warric and began to dance with him. As multi colored lights spread across the palace grounds.

Warric blankly twirled Kaida, persistent on locating the book of secrets that Orin had stashed away.

Warric and Kaida started waltzing, knocking into other dancers and hitting into tables.

"Can you please watch what you're doing?" complained Kaida, clenching her teeth.

Warric broke away from here and thoroughly watched Orin as he sprang to the passage in which the Zeltron leader had entered from.

Kaida darted across the room after Warric, losing sight of him in the crowd.

Warric clumsily dashed through the corridor, peering into any room that he came by.

He found himself to the final room in the hallway, which was locked tightly.

The roaring of an engine was heard outside of the palace that made enough noise for Warric to shoot the lock without any of the palace attendees knowing he better.

Warric bolted into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He came upon Orin's coat, and after checking it, realized that he may have the journal on him.

The draws of Orin's dresser flew open with a few swift tugs.

Warric speedily threw things out of the draws and cursed after closing each one.

"If I were a leader and I had something valuable…." Warric thought to himself.

The Jedi fell to the floor and searched under Orin's bed.

Smiling, he picked up the journal and faced Kaida.

"Ah Kaida, I found it." smirked Warric, leaving the room.

"The Empire's got a might big sum placed on your head." Kaida announced.

"Yes, we've been over this, I…" Warric replied until he heard Kaida cocking her gun.

Warric's face twisted as Kaida snatched the Sith journal from his hands.

"And why are you doing this?" 

"Because Orin promised me power. I've never been anything in life but street slime." Kaida revealed. "And now with you as a prisoner than Orin can exchange for a bounty, I am secured that promise."

"What if I can promise you eternal life?" Warric tried to negotiate.

Jasmine pushed her gun against the back of Warric's head.

"Move."

Kaida and Warric walked back into the throne room, where Orin anticipated the Jedi.

Orin broke a deep laugh as Warric stood before him.

"The elusive and sinful Warric Garr has been captured." Orin cheered as Warric gagged, getting a hint of the Zeltron's rancid breath. "Let this be an example that no man can run from the Galactic Empire, and no corrupt rebel can run wicket errands on Zeltros."

The Zeltron's inside of the kingdom cheered and clapped their hands.

"And now, the journal."

Kaida handed the diary to Orin and nodded.

"So warlord Warric Garr, do you have anything to say to your capturer?" Orin asked, implying himself.

Warric turned to Kaida.

"You are by far the most clever of all of my previous foes." Warric said to the Zeltron woman. "And the best looking."

Orin's eyes brightened as a thought crossed his mind.

"Why let this immoral man be sent to the Empire to await trial?" questioned Orin to his followers. "Why not execute him and let the galaxy know that Zeltros is no planet for loose cannons?"

The Zeltrons let another round of ecstatic cries as Orin grabbed Kaida's gun from her and aimed it at Warric.

"But sir, you never said anything about killing him!" Kaida screamed, blocking Warric from Orin.

Warric smiled and slowly snuck away from the scene.

Two hulking Herglic guards made sure he returned where he was by shoving him back.

"You will be rewarded for your troubles nonetheless." Orin assured Kaida, aiming at Warric again. "Warric, it is time that you become one with the force."

Warric smiled weakly as he readied himself for the shot.

"That's not going to happen." a voice called from the chambers of the palace.

Boba Fett with his rifle drawn at Orin, stepped out of the shadows.


	10. Imperial Entaglments

Fett carefully blasted the gun from Orin's hand, without harming him.

Orin motioned to his Herglic guards, sending them towards Boba.

The bounty hunter strolled casually, shooting the guards one by one, perfectly slaying each one.

Boba then raised his rifle towards Warric.

"He's coming with me." Boba snarled inching closer to Warric. "Under the authority of Darth Vader himself. I am to bring this scum to the nearest Star Destroyer."

"So the Empire has yet another errand boy." Orin hissed.

Fett raised his gun to Orin.

"What was that?" Fett questioned, annoyed.

As Orin and Fett argued, Warric managed to grab a hold of the blaster that had fallen.

"You wouldn't want Zeltros to be out of a ruler, would you?" Fett said, moving his gun away from the Zeltron.

The bounty hunter felt something touch his helmet.

Fett turned to Commander Covell and a group of rebel soldiers.

"We'll be taking this deserter off of your hands." Covell smiled, motioning his gun in Warric's direction.

Warric pointed the weapon at Orin before Kaida pushed him to the ground.

Warric sprawled out on the floor as Kaida disappeared into the mass of guests running out of the palace.

Boba ran to where Warric had collapsed, but found no signs of him.

Warric and R2 darted in between the crowd, hurrying for the door.

"There!" shouted Covell, pointing at the entrance to the palace.

Boba Fett, along with the rebel garrison, followed Warric hastily.

Warric ran out to find the _Revenant Soul_ waiting for him.

He smiled, running to his beloved vessel.

Warric checked his pockets and pulled out the journal that he managed to snatch from Orin during the skirmish.

Warric waved the book as the _Revenant Soul_ escaped the group of capturers.

"Is it worth the capture of one sinner when so many are deemed fools while he escapes?" Warric screamed over the roaring of his ship.

Warric's smirk vanished as a shadow casted over his ship.

A Star Destroyer covered the sunlight of not only his ship, but Orin's palace.

The Revenant Soul's ramp shrunk back in its place once its captain was inside.

R2 had gone into the ship before him and all had gone silent.

"Jasmine, are we stuck in a-" Warric asked as he walked to the cockpit only to be met with the sound of cocking guns.

"If I had a credit for every time a gun was pointed at me today." Warric blurted, before being knocked unconscious by one of the Stormtroopers.

Warric woke back up, sitting at a table, in chains. The only light in the room was shining on the silver table, hiding everything else in darkness.

Warric shook the shackles that forced him to remain sitting at the table.

Someone else was in the room, Warric felt his presence. An impossible presence, one that just couldn't be with him.

Warric's eyes darkened when General Osandus stepped from the shadows.

"Hello Warric Garr." Osandus said with a hoarse voice.

Scars battered the man's face, slicing skin from under his eye and across his forehead.

Warric studied the scars and looked into the man's lifeless eyes.

"How are you here, General?" Warric asked, skeptically.

"I am not General Osandus." the imperial brushed off. "I am merely a clone of the man."

Warric felt relieved. Even though the being was an exact replica of the man who had mercilessly killed thousands, he was only identical in appearance and showed no signs of a similar personality.

General Osandus was a hostile man.

"Once Osandus had perished, the Empire quickly replicated one of their greatest leaders." Osandus revealed. "Including demoting my position to a officer."

"Why would they bring a skilled warlord back, only to demote him?" Warric wondered out loud. "The Imps are as dirty as Jawas, but not as stupid."

As Osandus opened his mouth to respond, the blast doors opened with a hiss.

Osandus jumped from his seat and rose to attention, saluting towards the entrance.

An ordinary man stepped beside Osandus, towering over him.

"General." Osandus bowed.

The man ignored Osandus and sat across from Warric, never breaking eye contact.

He twirled his golden mustache, in a taunting way.

"I am surprised to find you here, Garr." the man boomed. "I expected someone of your caliber to go out with legions behind him."

"May I also surprise you with the fact that I have little to no allies?" relied Warric, scoffing.

"General Zidane Groth." the General spoke, extending his arm.

Warric shook his hand and smirked. General Groth pulled his hand abruptly and punched him in the mouth.

Warric sat back, moving the muscles in his face.

"What would you want, good sir?" questioned Warric, groaning.

"Your head on a silver plate." Groth responded, slamming one of his fists on the table.

"If you really did, you would have had it by now." Warric smiled.

"This is one big game to you, isn't it?" asked Groth, standing up.

Osandus watched the confrontation, interested in the amount of information he was missing.

"The mighty Warric Garr, able to destroy entire battalions while slandering his own cause all the same." Groth spoke, slamming a warrant for his arrest on the table. "This warrant has not only been issued by the Empire, but by the rebellion as well."

Warric studied the paper, grimacing.

"You think you can fight against the Galactic Empire, steal personal property, claim to be a Jedi and then just walk away?"

"Yes, that was the plan." Warric said after taking a moment to think.

"And when did the respectable man, the good man I knew go?" a voice shouted a shout that rang through the room.

Jasmine, held back by two officers ran out of the dark next to Groth.

Warric shrank into his seat and closed his eyes.

Jasmine pushed the officers off of her and leaned over the table.

"The man who wanted to save his dead friend, not use it as an excuse for your own selfish needs!" screamed Jasmine, not holding back.

"Jasmine, shut up." Warric whispered to himself, grabbing the arms of the chair.

Jasmine bit her tongue realizing she had released more trouble in a single sentence than Warric had cause in his life.

General Groth stepped forward, smiling a toothy grim just as Warric knew he would.

"Immortality?" Groth exclaimed, moving Jasmine out of his way.

"The girl's crazy, fell out of the carriage at birth." Warric quickly covered.

"Start talking Warric." Groth threatened, aiming a gun at Jasmine's head. "Or your girlfriend becomes one with the force."

"No!" shouted Warric, reaching for Groth.

The chains held the Jedi back, hurting his hands.

Groth threw the journal that Warric stole on Zeltron on the table.

"There is this spirit, a horrid, unresting spirit." Warric admitted. "It follows me, a chilling voice and a red mist surrounding it."

Jasmine, Osandus and Groth were now at full attention.

"He came to me after the Death Star blew and my friend perished." Osandus continued. "He offered me an escape from my fear, fear of being powerless to save him."

Warric picked up the journal off of the table.

"He spoke of a spiritual realm where my friend was being held." said Warric. "I couldn't lose Jasmine like I lost Crev."

Jasmine ran to Warric, crouching beside him.

"He promised that when we used our power to discover these secrets of manipulating life, he'd help me gain the power to save life."

"And, this journal?" wondered Groth, bewildered.

"The journal is full of scriptures and passages from an ancient Sith lord." Warric answered. "The spirit had told me to gather various objects to complete my journey to finding the secret."

"Can those who have died be resurrected?" Osandus asked, stunned.

"As far as what the spirit has revealed...yes." Warric replied.

"Perfect." snarled Groth, pointing his weapon at Jasmine once again.

Warric felt a massive tremor in the force, before Jasmine was shot three times.

"Jasmine!" Warric screamed, breaking his chains.

Osandus ran to Warric, watching with dread.

Jasmine laid on the cold floor as the men gathered around her.

"Warric." Jasmine muttered, looking at him as if she was blind. "Somewhere the man I knew is still alive."

"Jasmine, stay with me." Warric pleaded.

"I know you'll do what's right my love."

"It seems that we weren't meant to be joint by love, but by the cruel lies that the feeling of love brings." Warric cried, holding on to her hand. "Sometimes love isn't fair."

Jasmine's hand fell to the floor, next to her motionless body.

"I'm sure you will continue the quest to the underworld, now will you?" Groth asked, holding his gun in Warric's path.

"I will go to the ends of the galaxy to travel to the netherworld of the force." Warric snarled. "I will make sending you there my second priority."

Groth chuckled.

The Star Destroyer shook as a blast from a rebel cruiser bruised the hull of the imperial ship.

Groth and Osandus were knocked to their feet and Warric held on to the meeting table to regain his balance.

Warric ran out of the door until three Stormtroopers stopped him.

Warric used the force to throw them into walls and continued to the _Revenant Soul._

Groth ran towards the Jedi but was stopped by Osandus.

"Let him lead us to it." Osandus hissed, holding Groth back.

Groth obeyed and walked back to the bridge with Osandus.

Warric entered his ship, running passed C-3PO and R2 to get to the cockpit.

"Where is Miss Jasmine?" C-3PO asked.

Without delay Warric sent the _Revenant Soul_ into hyperspace.

For the first time in his life, he pled for the spirit to come to him.


	11. A Glimpse of the Afterlife

"I gasp for air, and I shake." Crev told himself as he walked on the burning coals. "The walls seem to be closing in on me. I am being watched."

Crev shook wildly as he treaded along an endless road.

"My voice cried, but was silenced." Crev continued. "My shouts echoed but were heard by no one."

Crev thought he was delirious. He had lost count of how long he had been here.

He didn't even know where "here" was.

Over a green hill Crev saw a figure run to him. It was someone whom he knew.

Crev embraced Jasmine as fast as he could. He has never felt the warmth of a friend for a long time.

"Crev?" Jasmine asked, studying the man.

"How are you here?" Crev asked back. "Where are we?"

"We are in the netherworld of the force." Jasmine told him. "But this isn't how it should be."

Crev and Jasmine walked along the path that he had came from.

"We aren't supposed to be attached to a physical being when we perish." Jasmine told him.

"So we aren't truly dead?" Crev wondered.

Jasmine couldn't give Crev an answer because she didn't know it.

"Well, we'll have to watch each other's backs." Crev warned. "This is an eerie place; I've been tortured for what seems like eternity."

"Warric." said Jasmine, stopping in her tracks.

"What about him?" Crev wondered, not halting.

"He's traveling from one part of the galaxy to the next to find us." she explained.

"Warric? He isn't going to do it." Crev answered, looking back at Jasmine. "He isn't selfless enough to endeavor through this."

"My trust in him has been shaken but he-" Jasmine replied before Crev cut her off.

"We'll need to survive whether Warric fights for us or not!" Crev shouted.

Jasmine held on to Crev's hand as they walked along the uncertain path.

"You are mine now." a booming voice shouted in the consciousness of both Crev and Jasmine.

Jasmine drew her lightsaber, which confirmed to her that this was not where her spirit was destined to rest.

"In time the tarnished souls will rise and we all will get our revenge."

Jasmine and Crev stood back-to-back as ghostly figures surrounded them.

Back on the Revenant Soul, Warric drifted off to sleep.

"You fool!" a shout rand through his mind. "The Empire must have no knowledge of our activity!"

Warric opened his eyes, turned his chair around and aimed his blaster at Maul who was in the cockpit.

"I was captured." Warric fought back.

"You were intimidated." Maul answered. "And now the Imperials know of our power."

"Why come to me and not Palpatine?" Warric questioned.

"Ah, but I did." responded Maul. "We had meeting as you and I do, but he was treacherous."

Warric listened carefully. He didn't trust this spirit, but he needed information on how to bring back Jasmine from the land of the dead.

"We were almost to the point where we reached the goal of discovering the power of life, before he used the power against me." Maul added. "We had many bargains, one of which was bringing one of his Generals back from the afterlife."

"So Osandus is really alive." Warric discovered.

"The reason why he had failed to gain the power is because he did not seek to bring back life as you do." said Maul. "He wanted to reign the netherworld of the force and turn spirits into his personal minions."

"Why is the netherworld in such as disarray?"

"When Palpatine tried to do the same as we do, he only trapped the netherworld in a physical form, torturing the souls which must be set free." Maul told him. "The reason why I want the power of controlling life is so that I can put to rest the spirits that belong and control the netherworld as a safe passage for souls."

"They killed Jasmine." Warric pleaded. "We must hurry, the Empire plans to kill me as well if I don't find the power in which you promise."

Maul's face lit up.

"First, you must ensure that the Empire looses our trail." Maul instructed. "Second, you will not entangle with the alliance any further."

Warric nodded, holding Darth Sion's journal in his hands.

"All are our enemies, my friend! All seek our power for their own selfish use!" Maul shouted. "But together we can send the galaxy back to the peaceful and fair place it once was!"

"Where do you wish me to go next?" Warric asked, bowing.

"Find the second item of three on the planet of Kalee, an ancient jewel." Maul informed Warric. "It was left behind by one of the planet's greatest warriors."

Warric sensed something below him. Grabbing his blaster and sighing, he ran to one of the hidden compartments on his ship.

The spirit of Darth Maul vanished as Warric lifted a part of the floor to the _Revenant Soul_.

Lifting the passage, Warric smiled at the sight of Kaida lodged in the ground.

She brushed herself off and stood up. She raised her hands in front of her when Warric pushed his blaster against her stomach.

"Do you know what you've done?" Warric screamed. "Do you?"

Kaida pressed her lips together and looked away.

"Jasmine's dead, and I'm on a wild Bantha chase to get her back." Warric went on.

"Orin promised me a fortune." whispered Kaida, unable to look at her friend. "I'm not in what I would call one of the best moments of my life now."

"Is some pretty diamond selling your friend out to the Empire and causing the death of an innocent woman worth it?" Warric shouted.

"Aren't you doing the same things to your allies for this promise of immortal life?"

"It isn't the same, you wouldn't understand." Warric answered.

"I didn't take my reward because I knew that it meant nothing." revealed Kaida on the verge of tears. "I now know that loyalty is a price more valuable than wealth."

Warric lowered his head.

"If you hadn't kept your friend in the dark about your task, maybe she'd still be here." replied Kaida. "It's ironic that you put more trust in me to help you find the journal, than you did in her."

Warric threw his gun to the side, with a shadow of guilt casting itself upon him.

Kaida didn't usher in Jasmine's death, Warric did.

If he hadn't traveled to Zeltros to gain power for his own use, then Jasmine wouldn't have to suffer whatever torment that Maul spoke about in the netherworld of the force.

What troubled Warric the most that he would still venture to save his friends, but his lust for immortality and god-like power wouldn't stop him from putting himself and others at risk.

Kaida lowered her arms and hugged Warric. He held her as she cried, with the Revenant Soul floating in wild space.


	12. The Jewel of Qymaen jai Sheelal

Warric inhaled the oxygen on the planet Kalee. It was crisp and clear.

Kaida and the two droids exited the _Revenant Soul_ and met with him.

Ancient ruins and temples scattered the planet, much like the temples on Yavin IV had. Warric felt a sense of familiarity because of this and that was enough for him to scout the forest.

Kaida loaded her gun and observed the lush land. This type of climate interested her very much because of her upbringing on her home planet.

Zeltros, or at least the part on the planet in which she had live by, was a sleazy place. It was almost like a second class Coruscant.

As the four ventured into the brush, Kaida could not stop herself from touching the bark on the trees or the water that ran down the streams.

"Everything is so….alive." she thought to herself.

Warric did not share the same sentiment as Kaida.

He wanted to get to the jewel that Maul spoke of and then get as far away from this planet as possible.

C-3PO and R2 followed behind, conversing with themselves during the travel.

"Now R2, please stay close to group." C-3PO murmured to the blue and white astromech, who trailed off from the rest of the pack a couple of times.

R2 warbled back, annoyed.

Warric stopped them from walking any further when the foliage around them started to make noise.

Both Kaida and Warric drew their blasters as the ruffling leaves.

"Ingmal!" shouted a voice, which seemed to be a hunting cry.

Rifles and metal swords pointed out from the environment, and soon after so did the life forms that inhabited Kalee.

Six humanoids with red scales for skin moved towards Kaida, enamored with her. They took their skull-like masks off to reveal their tusked faces.

"Yumaeed Sheelal." one of the Kaleesh screeched.

"Threepio." Warric commanded, motioning to the golden droid.

"They are speaking in their native tongue, one of which I am quite knowledgeable of." C-3PO proudly declared.

"Will you please translate." murmured Warric, becoming impatient.

"Beautiful dreamer." C-3PO rambled. "That is what they referred Mistress Kaida as."

Kaida stepped away, only to be followed by the Kaleesh.

"Thank you very much." Kaida said sarcastically, moving back towards Warric.

One of the Kaleesh shot a round of blasts at Warric. The Jedi naturally deflected every bolt and then shot a round of bolts into the air.

"We come in peace." Warric promised. "I need to find something very valuable and I was looking for someone who can aid me."

The Kaleesh moved back as an older member of their tribe stepped forth. He took Warric by the hand and led him to one of the larger temples, not too far from where the _Revenant Soul_ had landed.

This certain Kaleesh was most likely a leader of the pack, as he had the longest tusks and feathers on the top of his mask.

The temple's gate had been open before the group arrived, guarded by two Kaleesh on turrets.

"It confuses me." Kaida whispered to Warric as they walked in to the temple. "For such a primitive species, they have managed to become technologically advanced."

As they entered the temple, the gate shut, stopping any light from entering it.

The elder Kaleesh lit four candles and bowed in front of them. Two other members of the tribe did the same to candles closer to a wall.

The Kaleesh hummed as the wall opened with a great noise.

Everyone in the temple stood silent, waiting for whatever was inside the chamber to reveal itself.

"My friends." A voice called to break the silence. "What was that disturbing noise?"

The elder Kaleesh spoke in a different dialect from what the rest of the members of the species had.

"Ah, a ship?" the voice answered the elder.

A cloaked Kel Dor stepped out of the room, waving his hand to shut the wall back in to place.

"Hello there, it's been a long time since I have been with a fellow brother." The Kel Dor spoke, hugging Warric. "I thought that I was all that was left of us."

"Sir." Warric answered, breaking the embrace. "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." the Kel Dor apologized, pulling back his brown hood. "I am Master Plo Koon, former member of the Jedi High Council."

The Kel Dor wore a mask over his face so that he could breathe the harsh oxygen from planets other than his own.

"I am Warric Garr." The Jedi said, introducing himself. "Discoverer of immortal life."

Plo Koon chuckled at him and put his hand on Warric's shoulder.

"My young friend, if you found immortal life, you wouldn't be on this planet." Plo Koon replied.

"We have come to you all mighty ruler of Kalee, seeking a jewel presumably left by a once great warrior of this place." Kaida bowed.

"I am no ruler here." Plo Koon responded coldly. "I have chosen this planet to hide in exile from the Empire. Once I came in contact with the Kaleesh, they worshipped me like a king because of my connection with the force. I only serve them as a guardian and a friend."

"Master Plo, would you have any knowledge of an ancient belonging to a former being from this planet?" Warric asked.

"I take it that you speak of the jewel of Qymaen jai Sheelal." Plo Koon said, crossing his arms.

"I would presume." Answered Warric, looking back at the group of Kaleesh who were now humming after Plo Koon spoke of the treasure.

"I find it amusing that you are unsure of what it is you're looking for." chuckled Plo Koon, touching his mask.

"With your permission, I'd be more than happy to pay for the gem." Warric offered, holding out a few credits. "Name your price."

"The jewel of Qymaen jai Sheelal is not something that the Kaleesh will hand over for money." Plo Koon scoffed. "It powers the little technology that we have here by harvesting minerals and natural resources underground. It is a very complex system of machinery that needs power from the gem."

Warric didn't know how to answer the Jedi master.

He needed the jewel, but he couldn't fight for it, as he was sorely outnumbered.

"I need it, master." pled Warric, bowing. "My friends need it."

"You fail to tell me what it is that makes this jewel so important to you."

""I need it to resurrect my friends from the dead."


	13. Unstable Elements

Warric and Kaida had returned to the _Revenant Soul_ to get some sleep. Warric declined Plo Koon's offer to stay with him in the temple for the night.

He had lost trust for Jedi after his encounter with Master Titus, but Plo Koon seemed much more wise and Warric did sense a comforting feeling when he was in the temple.

The _Revenant Soul_'s ramp slide open and Warric ran to it, to find Plo Koon sitting on one of the steps.

"Greetings Warric." Plo said, looking towards the temple from the ship.

"Hello." replied Warric, stumbling over to him.

"The Kaleesh are really taken with you Warric." Plo Koon continued. "They have decided to let you take the jewel."

Warric ran to sit next to the Jedi Master after hearing this.

"They have compassion for your feeling of grief." the Jedi Master told him. "But they want to see if you deserve the treasure that you are so anxious to receive."

"So….they can have my two droids." Warric said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"The Kaleesh are not interested in riches, they are interested in warriors." Plo Koon corrected. "If you can fight your way to the jewel, you can have it."

Warric thought over his chances of winning and his risks before agreeing to participate in the challenge.

"Tomorrow morning at sunrise, don't be late."

The Jedi Master walked back to the Temple, covering his face with his cloak once a rainstorm formed.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Kaida chuckled, crossing her arms. "Do you fear death, or are you just stupid enough to go to these lengths to receive the power to cheat it."

"Darling." Warric responded. "If gaining the power to cheat death was so easy, easy enough to just grab a few ancient gems unharmed, it would have been done a hundred fold times before we have."

"You can't just be remembered as the man who fought to save the galaxy from the Empire?" Kaida asked.

"That isn't enough for me." Warric spoke in a humorous way. "No, I want to be known as Warric Garr, the God."

Kaida looked dully at Warric as he moved his hands infront of her face, wiggling his fingers.

"I can't say I'm surprised that you're not only doing this for someone other than yourself." Kaida teased.

Warric laid flat on his bed, looking towards the top wall of the ship.

"You do have the chance to do something heroic, something honorable." Kaida said, kneeling next to him. "Maybe feeling selfless and respectable is the ultimate prize."

"Maybe knowing that I will never have to take an eternal dirt nap is the ultimate prize." Warric responded, turning to his side, facing away from Kaida.

Kaida stood up, holding her hands on her hips.

"And watching everyone you like die away." Kaida said, trying to turn his ego against him.

"I don't like anyone." Warric answered, sighing.

Kaida smiled and walked away.

Warric woke up hours later, yawning.

He stretched his arms and looked around the ship for Kaida.

"When I need someone, they're nowhere to be found." he thought to himself. "But they're always there to stick a gun in my back when I don't."

Warric lowered the ramp to his ship and walked out. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight as he placed his blaster in its holster.

"Not good." Warric blurted, as he discovered that his ship was surrounded by Kaleesh.

"Warric, you are late." Plo Koon boomed as he stepped out of the crowd. "Which means you've lost time for your task."

Warric walked up to the Jedi master.

"Sorry." he said, his carefree attitude unchanged.

"We have placed the gem in the hands of the Zeltron women who arrived with you here." Plo Koon revealed. "We've also provided her with a ship and a few essentials needed to get off planet."

Warric pouted and rolled his eyes.

R2-D2 and C-3PO also exited the ship, staying close to Warric.

"Your objective is to stop her from leaving the planet with the jewel." added Koon.

"I didn't know that this task would be so incredibly easy." Warric responded, as he started to run through a cluster of trees.

"Just so you know, the Kaleesh people have been taken with her beauty and will not easily let you hinder her from getting to her destination."

Warric looked back on the group of aliens and then started to run faster.

The tribe of Kaleesh chased the three from the Revenant Soul and into the jungle.

The two droids followed Warric until C-3PO was surrounded by the warriors.

"R2, help me!' the golden droid shouted as his astromech counterpart fought through to get to him.

One Kaleesh threw R2 into a rock.

More Kaleesh ran to C-3PO and towards R2.

With a few sad beeps, R2 rolled towards Warric, retreating from the attacking Kaleesh.

"R2, scope the area for life forms." the Jedi shouted as he dodged spears that were being thrown at him.

R2-D2 warbled a response as he got closer to Warric.

Warric ran to an edge of land that stopped at a steep cliff.

He stood, facing the Kaleesh, blaster draw, ready for a fight.

Warric blaster two of the hunters, but more of them overcrowded him.

Warric kicked R2 in the back, sending him plummeting off of the cliff. He then smiled at the Kaleesh as he too jumped off into the water below. The Kaleesh looked over the drop in awe.

The aliens chattered to each other before diving into the water below.

When Warric hit the water, his adrenaline was so high that he swam over to a piece of land without even thinking.

R2 was a little slower to emerge from the water, but he also managed to escape the Kaleesh from gaining on him.

R2 warbled to Warric, confirming that there was another sign of life not too far from them by a cave.

"R2, send this transmission to the Plo Koon at once." Warric commanded.

"R2, we are being overrun, I think that we should head back to the ship, we'll contact General Groth and see if he can send a garrison of Stormtroopers to the planet." Warric said, opening that R2 had recorded it.

After Warric had finished his last word, R2 broke away from the path and headed towards the Temple.

Warric headed for the cave and tried to hide in the shadow of a boulder.

The Kaleesh backed away, but remained at the mouth of the cave with their weapons in their hands.


	14. Trickery and Luck

R2-D2 scurried back to the empty ship, storing the message in its memory banks.

Plo Koon, who was surveying the area for signs of a fight, noticed the little droid hurrying into the ship. He feared that something had gone wrong and Warric had failed his mission.

Plo ran towards the ship and when he got close, used the force to gain speed. The Jedi master rushed inside of it to find out what R2-D2 was up to.

"What happened?" Plo Koon shouted as he ran into the cockpit.

R2 beeped and projected a hologram of Warric running through the jungle.

"R2, we are being overrun, I think that we should head back to the ship, we'll contact General Groth and see if he can send a garrison of Stormtroopers to the planet." The hologram of Warric played.

Plo Koon was now taken by horrific thoughts of the Empire locating his position and possibly enslaving the Kaleesh.

The Jedi used the force to gently push R2 into a wall of a ship. He held him there for a short while.

Plo Koon sat on the ship, waiting for Warric to enter.

He didn't.

Meanwhile, Warric explored the cave with confidence.

"Kaida, are you in here?" Warric called, his voice echoing.

Some of the rocks around him appeared to move and Warric stepped back as the earth beneath him shook.

What Warric wasn't aware of was that he was on the back of a rather large Acedef. Horns protruded out of the head and back of the beast, perfect for it to blend in with the rock terrain. The Acedef had a back of natural armor and green eyes that seemed to light up its otherwise dark appearance. The creature's massive claws swung at Warric as he rolled between its legs and shot it in the back. The blast appeared to have done little harm to the creature as it slowly turned around and ran towards Warric. Warric pushed against the back of the cave, clenching his teeth as the Acedef lunged at him. Warric ran around the slow moving creature again and headed towards the mouth of the cave to escape. The beast followed, breaking through the cave with its massive shoulders, sending the rubble crashing to the ground.

"Move, run!" screamed Warric as he ran passed the Kaleesh.

The Kaleesh were stunned by the beast that had broken free of the cave that they hadn't even noticed that Warric had run between their tribe.

The Acedef grabbed a Kaleesh and ate it while crushing two others with its massive fist.

The rest of the Kaleesh stood and tried to fight off the beast.

As Warric ran towards the Temple, he heard the cries of the warriors as they were slain.

Warric entered the temple, breathing heavily. He observed the locked rooms and let the force control his mind.

There were carved out pieces of the floor that had a purple beam emerging from them. The carved out pieces led to many different parts of the temple.

Warric meditated as he passed by each of the passages until he quivered when he crossed Plo Koon's quarters. Warric used the force to open the door, but he was too weak to enter the concealed room.

Once again, Warric reached out to the force to move the door, and was successful.

Plo Koon sensed a disturbance in the force and ran from the _Revenant Soul_ to the Temple.

Upon reaching it, Plo had noticed that the purple light had disappeared from the floor of the sanctuary.

The Jedi master looked up at a balcony and saw Warric tossing the purple jewel from his hand, into the air, and back.

"How did you do that?" Plo Koon asked.

"Honestly, I make it up as I go along." replied Warric, jumping from the platform. "I always seem to surprise myself."

Warric walked over to the confused Jedi master.

"Where's Kaida?" Warric questioned, snickering.

Plo Koon raised his hand and removed a wall of the temple to reveal Kaida and C-3PO safely inside.

"Did you think that I was dumb enough to believe that you left the power of your city in the hands of a Zeltron?" chuckled Warric, rubbing the stone.

Plo Koon sighed, shaking his head.

"So I take it that you'll be leaving now?"

"Just as promised." Warric responded, turning towards his ship.

"And you promise not to tell anyone of your exploits here?" Plo Koon wondered.

"Not a word." Warric said, turning back to Plo.

"You won't have to." spoke Kaida, staring at the sky.

"Why?"

A Star Destroyer hovered in the atmosphere, covering the temple in its shadow.

"This is unfortunate." Plo Koon mumbled.

"Everyone, get in the ship now." murmured Warric, frozen.

Warric, Kaida, Plo Koon and the two droids ran towards the _Revenant Soul_ as the wind started to get fierce.

Warric threw the jewel next to Darth Sion's journal as he entered the ship, running to the controls.

Kaida sat in the co-pilot's seat as Plo Koon and the two droids stood behind them.

"We're going to make the jump to lightspeed." Warric informed.

"What?" Kaida yelled. "Have you gone mad?"

"Getting fried is better than getting caught in a tractor beam and spending the rest of your life in a cell."

Warric sent the Revenant Soul into hyperspace after it had barely enough time to exit the atmosphere of Kalee.


End file.
